Paladin's Progress
by Zeke Forjd
Summary: This story takes place just as Diablo is defeated by the hero in the first game. It is a story of the nameless Paladin character in the 2nd Diablo game. I hope I gave some depth and a good background story to the character. Enjoy!


The Paladin's Progress

**Prologue**

_Morality. Justice. Living on the path of the light. These were all matters once thought to be very simple to me. This I will attribute to a form of youthful ignorance as I did not understand the true nature of evil, the corruptibility of mankind, and the faltering of one's own faith. How could I have understood these concepts as a youth, both sheltered and protected behind these cyclopean monastery walls? The men who were my mentors, brothers in faith, and friends did not teach me how easy it is for one's own soul to fall into despair at the lack of good in the world or even the presence of good. Though it pains me more then any wound I have sustained on the battlefield or those imposed by myself for impure thoughts I find myself, to be questioning the presence of any form of good or light in this world. It seems to me that evil has its claws well rooted in this world and both God and Heaven above have abandoned us._

_ Many nights now I have lain awake and unwillingly let my mind drift back to the cataclysmic events that shook my impenetrable fortress of faith many months ago. I still remember the King's knight errant riding into our monastery telling us to take up arms, for the Knights of King Leoric were entering the borders of Westmarch, killing and burning all in their wake. I stood in disbelief with my fellow brothers. This could not be true. How could it be? Many of us knew the men in the ranks of Leoric's army. They were good men, men of the light. Reluctantly, the order and I dawned our battle gear and rode out at once to confirm if these treacherous reports were true. I will pause and choose my following words carefully, for I do not wish to relive what we found on the border of our glorious kingdom. Surely men did not cause those atrocities, for no man could do what we found. It grieved my heart greatly to see the bodies; row upon row of men, women, children, even animals, all slaughtered in the most gruesome ways. Many of my brothers who were steadfast in battle, fell ill at the sight and cried out to the Heavens as the black smoke rose from the burning buildings like fingers into the moonlit sky. _

_ We retuned with our reports to the Grand Marshal of Westmarch. He looked mournful as similar reports arrived, all confirming simular findings on our borders' edge. With great trepidation in the Grand Marshall's voice he ordered the armies of Westmarch to gather on the plains and prepare for battle as final reports came in that Leoric's army was marshalling for a stand against our own forces._

_ There we all stood, brothers in arms, as we watched the mass of Leoric's army marching in the distance toward us on the great plains of Westmarch. As the legions of knights advanced into view, deep down I had hoped they were not the men that I remembered, perhaps they were now demons posing as those valiant knights. As our trumpets released their deafening battle cry and we charged head long into battle my worst fear was realised. They were the men that I remembered. They were men that I thought to be good, and righteous. More than just men were lost on the field that day as we slaughtered Leoric's army to the last. That I will never forget._

_ It is with great sadness that I must leave the Order I dearly love. Being here no longer feeds my faith. I must go beyond these walls and seek the good in man once again or perish in a world that is truly devoid of it._

_Paladin Edwin of Westmarch_

_The closing month of 1263_

**Chapter 1**

With a heavy heart, Edwin closed his journal and surveyedhis small, threadbare room within the dormitory of the Knights of Westmarch's monastery_._ The stone walls were mostly barren, lacking anything ornate or lavish due to the modest lifestyle that was required of a Paladin. The modest room offered little warmth and a cool breeze flowed through the window that dominated the west wall and overlooked the gardens of the monastery. These had become a place of meditation and tranquillity, a place where Edwin could exploremusings on life and ,since the battle that pitted Westmarch against Leoric's army, this place of solitude had gone into disuseand was nothing to Edwin but a faint memory of better days.

The Young Paladin paused for a moment in thought as the coat of arms on the adjacent wall caught his eye. He knew deep in his heart and mind that leaving was the right decision, for how else could he relieve the burden that now rested on his soul? If he stayed, it would be in bad faith and as time went on he would only grow more heavy-hearted until whatever the darkness that consumed Leoric's men soon consumed him too.

As Edwin sat in the soft glow of the single flame that illuminated his room, a loud rapping came at his chamber door. He did not flinch at the surprise of the noise and could barely muster the effort to shift his gaze from his uncertain future to the solid wooden door.

"Edwin it is I, Brother Samuel. May I enter, friend?" spoke a muffled but certain voice from the other side of the door. Edwin's face softened and a small smile crossed over his lips as he rose to his feet, "Enter Samuel, no need to be shy with me brother."

The solid door slowly swung open with a heavy creak as the rusty hinges protested against its weight. Holding a candle stick that was adorned with an ornate design, Brother Samuel paused on the threshold between the dimly lit hallway and Edwin's humble room. For what might have been the last time in young Edwin's life he took a moment to observe his long time mentor and friend in faith. The aging Paladin stood menacingly more than six feet tall with a large shouldered build. Even though Samuel was approaching the age when one retires their armour for the more quiet life of tending the Order's gardens, meditation, and prayer, Brother Samuel still looked as though he could take down an ox with little effort. However, the lines of his face and the look in his eyes could not hide the elder Paladin's age. While Samuel's face did retain a man younger than himself, his large blue eyes had grown dull and grey since the battle on the field of the valley and the large bags under his eyes revealed that he had spent many wakeful nights wrestling with demons of his own.

Samuel passed over the threshold and the two Paladins embraced momentarily like two old friends do when too much time has been spent apart. Samuel was the first to break away and he stepped back with a troubled look on his face. He quickly began to speak.

"Edwin my friend, I have taught you in the way of the light since you were barely able to stand on your own. I have taught you the way of the sword since your arms could barely hold a short sword carved from wood, and I hope that I have instilled the virtues of bravery and faith upon you. But now I have heard whispers that you are abandoning all of these teachings and leaving the Order. That is why I have come to you now, so that you may tell me wether this is truth or lies."

Edwin dropped his head unable to look Samuel directly in the eyes and answered, "It is truth, Samuel. I have not told anyone. You are the first to know. It is not that-"

Edwin abruptly stopped speaking as Samuel waved his hand in a gentle manner.

"You need not explain yourself to me, Edwin. I know you to be of sound judgement and that you must have your reasons for you would not leave the Order lightly." Samuel motioned for Edwin to sit at his desk, where moments ago he had been penning his journal. Samuel took a seat on the end of Edwin's single bed noting that its hard surface gave little comfort.

He began to speak again.

"I have not been blind to your discontentment with the Order in the months following those terrible days when Leoric's army marched into our territory. Though you have never spoken your feelings aloud, they have been clearly displayed upon your face and shown in your actions. It was a dreadful thing and you are not the only one that has suffered alone. Many of our brothers suffer in silence as they too struggle with what has happened. You know you always have a refuge in me if you want to unburden your heart."

Edwin gave a soft sigh as looked into Samuel's eyes that could not hide his hurt.

" I know I can come to you for anything. You have been a father to me, Samuel. But, this is something that words will not solve. I need to seek out my own answers. I need to know that the world is not truly evil and that the light still has a presence. Perhaps I can forge that presence myself."

Edwin watched as something like pride passed over Samuel's face which was still only partially illuminated in the flickering light of the candle stick held in his hand.

"I always knew you were wise beyond your years, Edwin. Though it pains me to see you go, I know you must embark on this journey so that you may find your light. However you must know, Edwin, that many Paladins have been lost seeking what cannot be found. These are trying times and I wish the light be beside you every step of your journey."

Samuel reached into his flowing brown cloak and removed a large dagger that emanated a soft white glow that brightened the room and brought a sense of ease and tranquillity to both men. Edwin observed that the blue steel blade was inscribed with ancient looking runes from a language that is no longer uttered in this world. It looked deathly sharp. The hilt was intricately wrapped in thongs of woven animal hides of the darkest and richest brown that had perfectly formed to the shape of a man's hand over what could have been centuries of use.

"I want you to have this, Edwin. This has been in my family for many generations and is said to have been given to my ancestor by the hands of the archangel, Tyreal, himself. As I do not have a son of my own, you are the closest thing that I have ever had to one. By all rights it should be yours and I ask that you take it to aid you on your journey."

Edwin hesitated at first but with grateful hands he took the dagger. Because of the glow that it emanated, he had expected the blade of holy relic to be searing hot but it was cool in his hand. He lowered the dagger to his side and rose to hug his friend and surrogate father. Samuel raised himself and placed the candle stick on Edwin's wooden night table and embraced Edwin.

"Thank you Samuel for all you have done for me in this life. I am sure I will see you again friend."

Samuel looked at the boy he had trained who now stood before him a man and spoke.

"Hopefully in better times my friend. May the light be with you always."

With eyes filled with both hope and sadness, Samuel turned away, grasped the candle stick from the night table and quietly stepped out of Edwin's room. Edwin stood frozen as if in stone as he silently watched his friend leave. Even after Samuel had gone, Edwin remained there holding the precious gift of the only father he had ever known. Only after some time had passed did he ready his things.

**Chapter 2**

Edwin sat firmly upon his horse as it descended the steep incline of the mountain pass which led away from the safety and security of the monastery that he had known since he was a child. He took comfort in the sight of the sun rising in the west as it began to illuminate the path before him. The young Paladin took this as a good omen that the journey ahead would fulfill his desire to find good once again in this world.

As the horse lazily made its way down the rough, dirt road, Edwin could not help but to notice that part of the sky was not illuminated by the rising sun. He gently tugged on the reigns of the large brown horse and stood for a moment taking in the vast landscape before him that was afforded by the monastery's high elevation. With Edwin's eyes fixated on the East, he saw a vast rolling black cloud that dominated the sky. The cloud undulated with a red hellish, light beneath it.

_ My God it is as if hell has broken through the very ground and is devouring the East,_ Edwin thought to himself.

For a moment the Paladin sat there and watched the hellish vision in awe as it appeared to slowly be encroaching upon his beloved lands of Westmarch. As if feeling the hands of demons upon its body, the horse began to whine anxiously at the sight.

"Easy Epona," Edwin spoke to the horse as he gently patted its long flowing mane.

_ That is where I need to be. That is where I will find what I am looking for. _

"My old friend, we go to the East and hopefully there we will find our salvation," the Paladin whispered softly, as he continued to ease the horse's anxiety. He clipped his heels along the horse's body, urging it forward, and it broke into a steady trot down the path toward the East.

*

_Since that day on the steep mountainside of the monastery the journey Eastward was to be the first step to finding what was left of the light. Though now I feel as though the journey East has been a descent into greater evil as I near the eastern town of Tristram and the territory of Khanduras. The further I travel, the more I see the land take on the persona of wickedness incarnate. The farms look sickly as though a plague has ravaged them. The vast wheat fields look more akin to a bog than the grand fertile fields of last season. The once beautiful and lush forests now look twisted as if they are strangling themselves and each living thing. Even the people and the animals have become afflicted by this disease, as I have come to call it. Its terrifying effect becomes more apparent the further I descend into these lands._

_ I have paused in the centre of a small town and have begun to look for any kind of life that might be stirring. As I look around and observe the town, I begin to notice the buildings. Though I am sure that many years ago they were ornate and beautiful they now appear crude and dilapidated. The wooden buildings seem to be rotting from the inside out. The large stone building that dominates the northeastern side of the city square is so covered by ivy that it appears as though it is tearing it apart. This land is dying and I do not know what is happening. I hope that everything will soon reveal itself. I dare not venture into any of the buildings for fear of some unforseen evil. I have already stayed here too long._

_Paladin Edwin of Westmarch_

_1264_

Mounted upon his horse, Edwin began to make his way out of the city feeling dread every step of the way. As he rode off, Edwin felt a shiver on the skin of his neck, as if many eyes stared out at him from the shadows that were cast by the waning sunlight.

He held the reigns of his horse tightly in order to slow its movements and he kept a keen eye on his surroundings. Abruptly the Paladin pulled the reigns of his horse, Epona, and paused for a moment. He had heard something. Edwin listened carefully to the world around him and tried to focus out the soft rustling of the tree branches and the wind gently blowing between the streets and abandoned buildings. Edwin's eyes followed the sound to the large stone building that dominated the northeastern part of the city square. He thought that he heard a faint sobbing from inside.

_My God it sounds like a child,_ the Paladin feverishly thought to himself.

Edwin quickly dismounted his horse, sinking slightly into the soft earth under his feet. He retrieved his shield and the mighty one handed war hammer that hung on his saddle. The war hammer had been a family heir loom and bore the crest of the family he had never known. It was all that he had left of them. It hummed with electrical power as it made contact with his hand, for it had been forged with the power of lightning and could shake the very earth with tremendous ferocity. It appeared as though it would be heavy but it was weightless and comfortable in Edwin's skilled hand.

Even while armed with such a tremendous weapon, Edwin hesitated to call out to the child. He was always cautious and aware of the possibility of a trap weighed heavily on his mind.

"Please help! Mom, where are you?" The soft childlike voice began to cry out in between sobs, which Edwin could now clearly hear. The cries urged him on and he began to pick up his pace toward the imposing stone building. With each step he became more sure that whoever was crying out was in need of his help. As the Paladin approached closer and closer, the cries grew louder and more feverish in tone. He quickly crossed the cobble stone city centre and made his way up the steps, each step producing a loud metallic clang as his steel boots made contact with the stones of the ivy-covered building.

_So much for a stealthy approach,_ Edwin thought amusingly to himself.

At the top of the steps the Paladin stood in front of two mammoth wooden doors that had imposing ornate lions heads holding rungs from their mouths. Edwin's heart began to race as the crying grew louder. He pushed on the mammoth door with his heavy steel boot but it would not budge. With little thought about a more quiet approach he raised his war hammer high above his head and slammed it into the left side of the door. The power of the blow jarred his arm and reverberated throughout his entire body. The heavy wooden door did not stand up against the tremendous crash of the mighty war hammer and with a loud crack the door swung open to reveal a great hall. Edwin's nostrils were invaded by a waft of stale and dank air as the doorway stood open. He stood at the threshold of the doorway in silent terror. For a moment, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. The large hall, illuminated only by the dying sun's rays, revealed mounds of twisted bones all reaching and grasping for some unseen aid. The bones were of all shapes and sizes but all clearly human.

_By the light what has happened here?_

Edwin took in the sight and his eyes finally fell upon a large altar that was adorned with the images of the saints and archangels.

_They came here to get away from something and they unknowingly locked themselves in with whatever they were hiding from_

Suddenly, Edwin was snapped from his trance of the horrific scene by the cries of the child once more. He cautiously entered what he now supposed was once the town chapel.

"Child where are you?" The Paladin began to shout.

"Please help me. Everyone is dead." The child voice replied.

Edwin quickened his pace as he made his way through the tangle of bones and the tattered clothing until he reached the back of the grand hall. He looked frantically around him as the cries and sobs of the child abruptly stopped and no noise could be heard except the sound of the wind blowing through the broken stained glass.

"Child let me know where you are!" Edwin yelled out into the darkness. There was no reply. Edwin began to feel uneasy. His stomach tightened and he held his war hammer fast and raised his shield close to his chest.

_ So this is a trap after all, _he thought as his suspicions were realized_._ From all around the Paladin, a terrible cackle began to reverberate off the stone walls of the now desecrated chapel.

"Show yourself beast!" Edwin yelled in a terrible fury. Within the confines of the surrounding darkness, the cackling grew to a deafening roar as if the darkness itself were laughing. However, Edwin stood his ground and his eyes began to frantically detect movement from all around him. In one moment, the room exploded into fire bred light which pained his eyes. He took safety behind his shield and adverted his gaze as if he were suddenly staring at the sun. When the Paladin opened his eyes, he felt his heart drop at the sight of the monstrous beast which now obstructed the once imposing doorway to the chapel.

The beast was stooping over as if ready to pounce at any moment. Its hind legs were massive and thickly muscled. They were shrouded in dark coloured hair that was so coarse it looked more like the spines of a porcupine. The beast's upper body was naked but it was covered in brilliant green coloured scales. Edwin assumed that these made terribly formidable armour. Its long imposing arms held no weapon except those that protruded from its finger tips, creating ten dangerous razors. Its terrible face burned itself into Edwin's memory. It resembled a man, but one who has been shaped by the hands of hell. Its three sets of eyes stared down at Edwin and as it took in his relatively small size, it opened its mouth in a sneer, revealing row upon row of teeth. A dark liquid dripped from its mouth creating a pool on the stone floor. Finally, upon its head sat four long and deadly sharp horns that nearly grazed the hall's ceiling even as it stooped low to the ground.

"Truly you are not of this world, Beast. What filth pile spawned you here?" Edwin growled. He wished only to stall the beast long enough to ready his defence and call to Heaven through prayer for assistance. The beast stood still with an amused half smile on its face and each eye focussed on Edwin.

"Silencess you patheticsss mortal," hissed the beast through its teeth. With a liquid and heavily laboured breathe it began to speak again.

"Youss are not aware of my masters return, ares you? One of the light. He walks now. Your landsss." The beast began its cackle once again. At this, Edwin momentarily broke his meditation.

"I demand to know your masters name! For I will slay you and him!" Edwin violently called out. He could now feel his heart pumping faster and his muscles flexing preparing to attack. He felt as if his blood was boiling inside of him ready to explode. He tightened his grip on his war hammer as he felt sweat moisten his palms.

"Youss of the light. Yet you are blinds to the world around you. In Darknesss yous live... Yous will knows his name soon. Your wholes pathetic race will!" The beast opened his arms to reveal its incredible wingspan. It stretched out its dangerously long fingers, readying itself for combat.

"Human my name is Scaean and it will be the last name you hear before you die. My masters wills be pleased by yourss death. I's will feed you to my childrens." As Scaean finished, Edwin watched small wormlike creatures begin to slowly emerge from the cracks of the chapel walls. In the darkness Edwin could barely see them and could only make out the glint of their shiny, protruding teeth.

"By the light you will feel the bite of my hammer!" Edwin shouted. His prayers answered, he was now imbued with the power of Heaven and as he began to emanate a soft light, he could feel his very skin harden. The two opponents exploded into a powerful headlong charge that rumbled the ground and shook the walls of the chapel like thunder. Roof timbers rained down upon the chapel floor. In a flash, Edwin was within arms reach of the beast and was moving faster than he had ever in his life as he was pushed by the power of the light. With his war hammer already raised, Edwin swung fast and hard into the beast's right arm which had been inches from tearing into Edwin's face. The blow from the Paladin produced a thunderous clap that blew out all of the chapel's remaining windows in an explosion of coloured glass, lead, and stone. The two opponents were enveloped in a brilliant cascade of light that caused the beast to let out a terrible roar. It answered Edwin's attack by swinging its body fully around and using its terrible razor sharp claws to catch Edwin on the left side of his body. To his amazement, Edwin absorbed the blow and was only thrown back a few feet. By any account, a blow such as that should have killed him but his heavily tanned leather armour and body had held firm. Edwin quickly adjusted his stance and struck at the beast again employing an over hand strike with his hammer. The beast threw up its bloodied arm and averted the attack, following with a strike from his other deadly hand. Edwin caught the attack on his shield which erupted in fury of sparks. His body shook with the strength of the beast's attack. Noticing that his shield now had three long gaping holes, Edwin retreated slightly while he composed himself for the next flurry of attacks.

The beast continued its attacks even though its arm was spilling so much black blood from the wound that Edwin had made with his war hammer. Edwin matched each strike; the beast imposed with a carefully timed perry utilizing his hammer and now crumpling shield. However, the beast's wounds were beginning to take their toll. Seeing an opening in the increasingly careless attacks of the beast, Edwin planted his back foot into the cobbled stone and threw his shield in front of him. The beast made a long swing at Edwin, which tore his shield from his arm and threw it into the adjacent wall with a loud crack. But in doing so, the beast exposed its soft and unprotected centre to the Paladin. Choosing this moment, Edwin slammed the hammer into the weakest spot of the beast's body and another clap of thunder shook both the chapel and the beast. To Edwin's horror, what he had expected to be the death delivering blow merely knocked the beast off its centre of balance and into a set of pews which lay nearby. With a thunderous fall, the beast crushed the pews beneath it. Almost immediately it stood back up, not allowing Edwin enough time to follow through with another strong blow from his hammer.

"I'ms tired of fooling around with you pathetics human," spoke Scaean, as it clutched its chest with its mangled and bloodied arm. It raised its other hand into the air and before Edwin could react, the beast brought down its arm and released a ball of molten fire that slammed into Edwin's body. The blow sent him rocketing back into the golden altar at the back of the great hall. With a crash, the altar split in two and the images of the saints and angels tumbled down around Edwin's body. Darkness crept into the corners of Edwin's vision, but he fought it back as he pushed himself up against the stone wall of the great hall. His leather armour was smoldering from the intense heat that was released from the beast's fire ball.

_I'm still alive . . . still alive . . . Heaven help me . . . _

Before the Paladin could regain his composure and rise to battle, Scaean was towering over him like a giant.

"Its times to feeds my little childrenss," Scaean spoke loudly in between cackles which froze Edwin's heart with fear. Indiscreetly, Edwin tried to pick up his war hammer in a vain attempt to defend himself but this only brought the wrath of Scaean down upon him. In a single quick blow, the beast plunged its razor like nails through Edwin's forearm all the way through to the cobbled floor beneath them. Edwin let out a painful but defiant shout that echoed off the chapel's stone walls. Scaean released Edwin's arm, brought his hand to his mouth, and began to lick the blood from his long claws. With a demonic sneer, the beast grabbed Edwin by the throat, lifted him from the ground and raised him far above his head. It opened its mouth wide to again reveal its many teeth and a stench of sulphur crept into Edwin's nostrils. With its mouth agape the beast mumbled, "I gets first bite."

Edwin could feel the panic rise in his body but this feeling was quelled as something divine within him eased the pains of the beast's fire ball and re-fortified his body. The beast's grip on Edwin's throat tightened, making breathing nearly impossible, but still this well of power rose up within him.

_The dagger . . . Samuel's dagger . . . _Edwin frantically thought as he remembered the concealed dagger that was strapped to his thigh. Though he had little idea what the power was that resided within the dagger or if it would prove useful against this beast, it was truly his last line of defence.

_I... just need the right moment_

Scaean taunted Edwin as it held him inches from its ever closer mouth. It was preparing itself to feast when suddenly its wormlike children, who had been patiently awaiting Scaean's generosity, began to wail in a terrible high-pitched screech. Caught off guard, the beast turned its head away from Edwin to determine the source of this commotion that it was now witnessing at the entrance of the chapel. Edwin could not see the spectacle that was taking place behind the Scaean, but he did not care. Whatever it was it had offered him a precious opportunity. If it was truly a threat, he would meet it if he survived. He stealthily pulled the dagger from its scabbard. The blade immediately illuminated the two opponents in the glow of soft white light and began to hum with immense power. Scaean quickly turned its head back toward its victim, sensing the sudden movements of the Paladin. Its face flushed with horror and disbelief as the Paladin plunged the dagger deep into the flesh where Scaean's neck and shoulder met. Edwin immediately felt the beast's grip loosen around his throat, affording him air. With the realization that he had caused the beast great pain, the Paladin drove the dagger ever deeper in the grotesque monstrosity in front of him.

The beast's hand fell away and Edwin dropped, still holding onto the dagger's hilt which was now glowing so intensely that Scaean's neck and shoulder began to glow a hot white colour. The monstrous beast fell to the ground and slumped against the stone wall with the Paladin dangling from his grip on the dagger's hilt. The beast shot a defiant look from all six of its eyes and grunted, "no hope." In response, Edwin mustered all of his remaining strength and wrenched it out from the neck of Scaean. This brought down a shower of black blood that poured from the wound. The beast choked out some short gargled breaths before collapsing to its side shaking the ground of the chapel.

Although he felt drained, and his body protested, Edwin got to his feet and now had a clear view of the chapel doors. He became a witness to the sight that had so distracted Scaean and its children. The bones of the men, women, and children who had died within the chapel were now rising and clamouring about each other, swinging at the wormlike creatures that crawled about the walls. At the centre of it all was a darkly clad figure with a demonic skeletal face. Large horns, chipped and splintered with age, looped around its head. The figure was waving its dark steel-clad hands in a complex series of gestures and speaking words that Edwin could neither understand nor recognize. Edwin could no longer hold his body up and slowly he began to fall. Having been drained of his being, darkness again crept into his outer vision and unable to fight it any longer, it enveloped the Paladin as he hit the ground.

*

_It's warm here . . . I feel . . . fine. What has happened? . . . Calm . . . I feel . . . calm._

Edwin slowly opened his eyes. Long lush grass surrounded him and unbelievingly he reached out with his hands to touch it. Soft sunlight bathed his body with a warm sense of tranquillity and he layed very still trying as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. In his mind, he could not make sense of his surroundings. Had he not been enveloped by the darkness in a crumbling chapel? Had there not been horrific creatures before him, ready to tear him apart?

Then he saw him. Edwin raised his head to meet the gaze of the angelic figure that towered over him. In an instance, Edwin knew that he was looking at Lord Tyreal, the archangel who fought demons and aided mankind in their struggles against darkness. Edwin had seen drawings, etchings, and statues devoted to this angel while growing up in his Paladin Order. Edwin was taken back by the true beauty of the figure. The archangel's armour shimmered with silver and gold plating and his long flowing wings were unfurled behind him and seemed to stretch on for eternity. However, his face was dim and obscured by a softly glowing shroud. Suddenly, Edwin realized the reality of the situation. His journey from the monastery to the east had ended in that crumbling chapel with the battle against that strange figure.

_Death . . . this must be death, _the Paladin thought to himself. Suddenly the archangel spoke.

"Not death, Edwin of Westmarch, but rebirth." His voice resonated with the sound of thunderous laps of the ocean against rocky cliffs. Edwin pushed himself up from the soft earth into a kneeling position and bowed his head before the archangel.

"Rise Edwin. You have been chosen."

Doing as he was commanded, Edwin rose to his feet and stood looking up to the imposing figure of the archangel. The Paladin stood there for a moment in silence as he chose careful words. He was a mere mortal faced with the awesome eternal power of a godlike individual and he did not wish to offend an angel of light.

"Chosen for what my lord?" he asked timidly.

"The lands have fallen to evil, faster than I had expected. Heaven has lost its champion deep below the ruins of what was once Tristam. The light needs to make its presence known once more to the world. You among others will be the guiding light in the darkness." Hearing these words, Edwin became confused and replied to the angel.

"Lord Tyreal what has happened to our lands? I have sought out the light on my journey but I have found nothing but evil. The light has been gone for a long time. Where is Heaven amongst all of this darkness?" The archangel Tyreal paused for a moment then tilted his dim face down toward Edwin as he spoke.

"It has always been the strength of man that guides the light. Man is the guardian of the light, its protector. But the acts of men can also be its destruction. I know you have become disheartened with the world, Edwin, but you must be the light that people see. It is you that is capable of illuminating that light. People will look to you for hope."

Tyreal reached out and touched a hand to Edwin's shoulder and his body shook with heavenly power. In an instance a feeling of great strength and tranquillity filled his body and flowed through it like water. It eased his pains, softened his heart, and opened his mind.

Again, the archangel Tyreal began to speak.

"The evil that drove Leoric's men to commit those acts months ago was a part of a greater evil. I thought a hero could overcome it on his own. But I was wrong. Now he has fallen to the evil he once sought out to destroy. Now it is you, Edwin, who must take his place in defence of the light. You are to pass through the once great gates of Monastery into the eastern lands of Lut Gholein. There your path will be revealed and you will learn what you must do." Edwin listened closely to the archangel's instructions and committed them to memory, knowing that he now held the fate of the light in his hands. With great courage and resolve in his voice he began to speak.

"The light in this world is only present through the deeds of man. Light is not something that is created by an invisible force, instead it guides. I will be the light that will illuminate the world. People will look at me and see the presence of light." At this, the archangel Tyreal nodded his shrouded head in approval and spoke his final words to Edwin.

"Go now. I will be always at your side. Illuminate this world."

Darkness once again tugged at the corners of Edwin's vision and he did not fight it as it swallowed him whole.

**Chapter 3**

Edwin awoke to cold air biting at his skin. As his eyes began to focus, he now found himself in a roughly sown tent. He surveyed his surroundings and found himself laying atop a hard woven bunk. His armour and weapons lay on the floor next to him looking as though they had been through a terrible battle. His shield still bore the deep gashes from Scaean's terrible strike. He sat up slowly, unsure about the extent of his wounds. He noticed immediately that his left arm was heavily bandaged but he felt very little pain. He touched his body with his other hand and found no other serious injuries.

_Where am I? How did I come to be here? Who has taken care of me for this long? _Edwin thought to himself as hecontinued to survey the leather tent. He saw a demonic mask which sat upon a roughly built desk. Several bottles of unidentifiable liquids and powders were littered about the desk and a few arcane objects that Edwin could not identify were neatly arranged there. Herbs hung drying from string above the desk and filled the tent with a mixture of the faint smell of rosemary, sage, and mandrake.

_The figure at the chapel . . . but who? _As if on cue,the tent door flapped open revealing a tall pale figure wearing a tattered black robe. The figure crouched through the small door then stood upright looking down at Edwin with indifferent eyes.

"Awake now are we. Hmm. Good," he said seeming pleased with this fact.

Sitting out of reach of his weapons and not knowing how to react, Edwin could only mumble in response, "At the chapel, how? What?"

The tall pale man gave no facial expression as he approached Edwin's bedside. As he brushed a shock of his white hair from his face, he answered, "the same thing that you were. Help was needed and evil cut from the world."

Edwin was taken aback by these words and shouted in surprise, "But you're a necromancer . . . no friend of the light!" Edwin immediately regretted his words. Clearly this man had helped him and kept him alive for Heaven knows how long.

The man did not seem shocked by Edwin's blunt response. Edwin watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the man as he turned to the roughly built desk and took a seat. He paused for a moment then locked his gaze on Edwin's eyes before beginning to speak again. "Is that what they teach you at your holy monasteries? I am a follower of Rathma. We breed a different light. One that is more clouded, you could say. But essentially our aims are for good. I raised those dead in vengeance for their death and allowed them to live once more. Now they can sleep peacefully."

Edwin recalled his teachings on the priests of the Cult of Rathma from his youth and felt bad that he had represented his Order's knowledge so poorly. He looked sheepishly at the aging necromancer and spoke.

"I am a guardian of light but I see I still have much to learn about recognizing the light in others. I am sorry. I thank you greatly for your help. My horse?"

"Your horse is just outside. She has been a most troublesome one. It has been a long time since I have seen an animal so devoted to its master."

Edwin could not help but to smile at the thought of Epona causing this powerful necromancer trouble.

"Thank you very much. What should I call you by?"

The man seemed reluctant to give up his name to the Paladin but replied, "just call me Lux ex Morte."

At that, Edwin pulled away the sheets of the bunk, stood up and began to survey the room for his clothing and armour. The tarp floor was cold under his feet.

"I must be going. I have to make my way East to Lut Gholein. There are matters that I must attend to. Thank you again for your help." The necromancer let out a slight chuckle.

"You Paladins can be so ignorant sometimes."

"What do you speak of Necromancer?" Edwin asked as he carefully redressed, his sore body slightly protesting.

"Do you really think that you are the only champion of light?" the Necromancer said as he stood up to meet Edwin, "there are others and we have all been called. The battles that are ahead, one man alone cannot face. Diablo once again walks this land, freed by the very person who tried to kill him. Tristam lies in ruins. We are as close as we can get to the Monastery gates, the great opening to the East where the beast now travels."

Edwin looked intently upon his formidable war hammer.

"Then I will prepare myself," he said at last.

**Epilogue**

_ Here I ready my soul and prepare my body for the coming onslaught. My new found brothers and sisters of the light and I await the time for battle at the Rogue Encampment, the last bastion of safety before the great gates of Monastery._ _The heroes that have gathered here have come from lands far and wide, some from further than I knew existed and speak in words I cannot understand. A barbarian from the frozen northern waste lands, an amazon from the dense jungle forest_, _a necromancer from the deepest crypt, a druid from the rich forests of the north, a sorceress from the finest college of magic in the west, and finally me, a Paladin from the west. We have all been drawn here by different forces of the light. We are the ships that will set sail in the chaotic waters of this world and the forces of Heaven will be the wind to guide us. I thought that the light had been extinguished from the world. But I was wrong. We are that light and it burns brightly._

_Paladin Edwin of Westmarch_

_The closing month of 1264_


End file.
